tombraiderwalkthroughsfandomcom-20200215-history
Installation Vista
Among the Enemy Sneak Into the Old Soviet Base When the cutscene ends, dig up the survival cache '''that is buried to the north of the '''base camp. Then rest and be sure to look through some skills to buy. Slide down the zip line into a canyon and dig up the survival cache '''on the left side of the path ahead. If you need to get back up to the base camp, you can use the tall tree with the broken branches to climb back up. Continue down the path ahead and gather some supplies in a box near a corpse. Squeeze through the crack in the wall to enter a hidden area. Your in-game map is now updated, giving you the location of one of the crypts in the area. Enter the '''cave ahead to start a Challenge. The goal for this challenge is to explore five caves that are sprinkled all over the area's map. Pick up the two mushrooms ''' just ahead and the grab the two '''magnesite ore deposits, with one being on the right side of the cave and on the left of the brick archway. Use your axe to bust through the wall so you can get into the room beyond. Pick up two coins '''in the next chamber. The following chamber contains a '''mural inscribed in Greek. If you read all of the other Greek writings so far, reading this will increase your proficiency to Level 3. Continue along the path until you can drop down to a lower level. Enter the cave to the left that contains dripping water and icicles. Go to the right and jump from the end of the ledge to a slightly higher ledge on the far side of the cavern. Mine some more magnesite ore deposits and continue into a dark alcove. Here you will find a document. Drop back down into the center of the room. Go through the tiny opening in the ice wall to find mushrooms, two coins, a container with cloth, and a single coin '''sitting near a skeleton. Go back through the opening in the ice and climb onto the ledge on the right. Go through the archway in the main tunnel and continue down to the left. After the passage starts to widen out, go through the rough arch to the left and climb up three ledges to find '''hardwood and two coins. Turn around and use your Survival Instincts ''' to spot another '''container on a higher ledge opposite you. Jump straight across to get it. Then climb back down, go to the main passage, and continue to the left to find the crypt. Along with some remains, there are two piles of coins in the room: one behind the sarcophagus, and the other to the left. Open the sarcophagus to find an Ancient Bow part. You will need three more parts to unlock the bow. You also obtain 3,000 Expedition Credits. Return along the passage the way you came in. When you reach the room with the broken ladder on the ground, scramble up the wall to the left and follow the tunnel to the exit. Cross the open area and squeeze through the rocks to reach the path. Turn to the right and follow the path until you reach a sitting corpse. Lara gets into a defensive crouch, showing you that there are enemies nearby. Grab the document'''sitting on a stump near the body. Move into the bushes as the '''Trinity soldier approaches. You can take him out with a headshot or sneak up behind him and choke him with your bow. After you've dealt with him, loot the body. Quietly move to the fuel barrels ahead. There are two more Trinity soldiers ahead. The game explains how to throw objects to distract your foes. Press Interact to pick up one of the bottles laying on the ground. Hold down LT/Right Mouse '''to create a throwing arc. Use the '''Right Stick/Mouse '''to aim for the area to the left of the old car. Now press '''RT/Right Mouse '''to throw the bottle. One of the men goes to investigate the noise. Wait for the other one to turn his back and kill him with a silent headshot. Then quickly kill the distracted man before he finds out what happened. Check the bodies for loot and crack open two salvage''' crates, one on both sides of the old train car. There are saplings from which you could gather hardwood around here, as well as bird’s nests that contain feathers. Make sure to grab those before you move on. There is a survival cache buried behind the boxes with the yellow straps. Go down to the end of the path and scramble up into the opening in the metal building. Lara observes the scene and a helicopter has arrived. Investigate the Helicopter Landing Area Drop down to the ground and stay to the right, keeping yourself hidden from the five Trinity soldiers ahead. Pick the herbs on the right side of the metal platform. Move to the left of the platform and into some bushes. Use your Survival Instincts '''to observe the area. The game shows you that '''enemies glowing in red will be noticed by others if they are killed, while ones glowing in yellow will not, as long as you kill them quickly and quietly. Start by killing the man closest to you, with a headshot from your bow when he drifts away from the others or with a stealthy takedown when he gets closer to you. If you wait, the two men in the middle will split up, so kill them with headshots. Then move for the ones in the building. The man on the lower level keeps his back turned, so you can easily take him out. The one above paces back and forth. Try for a headshot, but if you can't do that use two quick shots to defeat him. Move out to the right and kill the last man however you like. Loot all of the bodies. There is a box containing hardwood and magnesite ore deposits, plus herbs are growing in front of the building to the right. Search around for more hardwood and feathers. Enter the building. On the left is a salvage crate. Go up the stairs behind the computers. At the top is a mural. On the same floor as the mural, you will find a bundle of arrows, a container of cloth, salvage, and a document. Go through the doorway near the mural and go along the front of the building to the corner. Pry open the strongbox to gain another Semi Auto Pistol Part. NOTE:The first part for the handgun was in the 'Siberian Wilderness. You will need two more parts to craft the gun.'' Follow the catwalk and climb the ladder near the painted star. Run around to the left and climb yet another ladder. Continue until you reach the back of the tower and jump forward to grab the ledge ahead. It swings down, so you need to press Interact to get your grip back. When the ledge is steady, climb it as you would a ladder. Now jump to grab the metal plate to the left. Scramble up the surface and grab the ledge. Shimmey to the left and pull up to the top of the tower. Walk along the beam and ride the zip line down into the next section of the level. NOTE: When you come back to this area in the future, you will have access to more of the collectibles here. They are: '''Coin Cache: After you read the '''Monolith '''near the second wolf den north of the Logging Camp, three coin caches will be revealed on your map. One can be found just outside the cave leading to the first Crypt in the level. Follow the instructions above on how to get there. Survival Cache : ''After you complete '''The Unlucky Ones Mission, you will find an explorer’s satchel. It reveals the locations of the survival caches nearby. If you missed the third survival cache, head down past the corpse and the stump, and you will find the old car and the clearing where you took out some of the Trinity soldiers. The cache is buried by the boxes with yellow straps.''' '' Category:Rise of the Tomb Raider Walkthroughs